1. Field
The present invention relates generally to lottery-type game systems.
2. Background
One type of lottery-type game system which has proven quite popular with players are the so-called break-open or jar ticket games. In this type of game, players purchase playing cards or tickets for a monetary sum. Each playing card displays game symbols, selected ones of which correspond to prize values. In a typical configuration, each playing card comprises a lamination of an upper ply and a lower ply of material, such as paper, with the game symbols printed on the inside surface of the lower ply. The game symbols are thus initially sealed and hidden from view by the upper ply and are revealed only by “breaking open” one or more flap-like portions die-cut into the upper ply. Game symbols may also be hidden by other concealing means, including scratch-off, optical and other covering methods commonly known in the art. In addition to the entertainment value such games provide for players, these types of games may also provide a source of revenue for the operator, be it a municipality, a charity, or business establishment.
As will be appreciated, affording players an opportunity to win prizes in different ways enhances the entertainment value of a game. One form of game provides for selected players to become eligible for a prize, with at least one of these players, in turn, having an opportunity to win the prize. Providing game players the opportunity to win prizes enhances the entertainment value of the game. Implementation of such prizes is often accomplished through the use of a master game card that is associated with the particular set or sets of playing cards. Examples of such game systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,737 and 5,407,200. By enhancing the entertainment value of such a game, player interest in the game and, in turn, the potential revenues generated from the sale of game tickets to such players, is also enhanced.